


Of Dates, Disasters, and Dancing

by mammothluv



Category: Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Misses Clause Challenge, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara needs to fix this evil twin in a snow globe situation pronto so she can properly appreciate Lena in formal wear without distractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dates, Disasters, and Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> Thank you sinngrace for the fabulous prompt! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks also to my beta whose name I will add after the reveal.
> 
> Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade belongs to Landry Q. Walker and DC Comics. No copyright infringement is intended.

"It's no big deal," Belinda announces in a grating way that indicates she thinks it's the absolute biggest deal. "I'm just stuck in a snow globe. An evil snow globe," she adds emphasis to the word evil and a pointed look in Kara's direction.

It's a pain in the ass having an emotionally unstable doppelganger, especially one with superpowers and a talent for finding trouble absolutely everywhere.

"An evil alien snow globe that's impervious to my heat vision and super strength," Kara supplies. 

If Kara sounds a little cheerful it's only because last week Belinda almost got Kara and Lena eaten by a giant robotic lizard, an act for which she never apologized, and seeing her trapped in a super-strength-probably-alien glass ball in the midst of a raging blizzard isn't exactly not funny.

Kara will totally get her out. But it doesn't hurt to enjoy it for a minute.

But, not more than a minute. Lena is standing behind Kara with her arms crossed and a frown that means nothing but trouble for anyone else spreading across her features. Lena’s glare is directed at the snow globe and its occupant. 

It's not an uncommon look for Lena and certainly not uncommon for her to point it at Belinda. What is unusual, and by unusual Kara means stunning, is the sleek black dress and glittering silver heels, the way Lena’s hair, usually found in a messy ponytail, falls against her shoulders in soft curls.

Kara loves the messy ponytail. She's made a habit of twirling her fingers in it in those rare quiet moments when the two of them can just sit together and be still. But, this thing with the the dress and the heels, this is nice too. 

The night had started out so promisingly. Kara can still feel the warmth of Lena’s fingers trailing against Kara’s back as Lena had helped her zip up her dress, can recall the warm vanilla scent of Lena’s perfume as Kara had pressed a kiss against Lena’s neck. 

Kara needs to fix this evil twin in a snow globe situation pronto so she can properly appreciate Lena in formal wear without distractions.

"No, I probably won't freeze to death if you spend the next twenty minutes staring lustily at your girlfriend." Belinda's voice interrupts Kara's thoughts. Her doppelganger's tone makes Kara really, really tempted to not save her. Just a few hallways away there's a dance where Kara’s hands could settle the way they want to on the skin of Lena's back that Lena’s dress leaves invitingly bare.

Inside the globe, Belinda lets out a puff of breath that sends a stray hair the winter storm swirling around her has sent into her face fluttering away. 

Kara sighs. The thing these past few years have taught Kara is that, when you have an unstable kryptonite created duplicate, you're kind of just as responsible for saving her when she gets into trouble as you are for stopping her when, for example, she plots to enslave the entirety of the freshman class at your college and use them as personal shoppers.

But that was last week. Tonight, apparently, Kara needs to find a way to save Belinda from a superpower-resistant snow globe that, despite Belinda's protests, is really maybe only possibly evil while simultaneously finding a way to keep her girlfriend from fleeing their date turned dubious rescue mission in a rage before they even get in one slow dance.

Fortunately, Kara's actually pretty good at that. Practice. Lots of practice.

“Lena,” says Kara in a voice that is equal parts soothing and pleading with a dash of apologetic. “This snow globe is impervious to mine and Belinda's powers.”

“I'd noticed,” Lena mutters, unimpressed with Kara's summation of something she's spent the last hour and fifteen minutes witnessing with her own eyes.

Kara is not deterred. Lena's never exactly easy to convince. But, then, she's not entirely difficult either, not for Kara anyway.

“I wonder what this material could possibly be,” Kara says. “I can't remember the last time I encountered something that wouldn’t budge against my my heat vision or my super strength.”

“That Martian metal,” Lena offers readily. She keeps a list. She has the list memorized. And of course Kara remembers too. Breaking Superman out of that cage made of Martian metal was a total pain of the kind one did not forget. But, as Lena pushes herself off the wall and toward the snow globe, Kara knows her words have had the intended effect.

Lena taps the glass-like substance that composes the globe. She fogs it with her breath and eyes the condensation then slides a finger across it.

“I need some things from my lab,” Lena says, and she's rushing out of the room, heels clacking against the hard tile of the floor without another word. 

Lena's “lab” is actually one half of their dorm room but Kara has stopped correcting her. Lena's inventions have saved them a gagillion and one times so a little lost closet space and sleeping mid-air or in Lena's bed instead of her own which has been repurposed into a workbench is a small sacrifice.

Kara lifts off and hovers over the top of the snow globe, scanning the material with her micro-vision for a clue to it's composition or some vulnerability she's previously missed. Belinda stares up at her, a disgruntled expression evident through the whirl of snow that separates them.

“You've done that like a dozen times,” Belinda complains. “And so have I.” She crosses her arms and leans back against the curved wall of the globe, sliding down until she sits in the snow. Kara tries not to let herself smile at the sight of Belinda in her formal attire perched atop a snow drift. She wants to stay mad and it's hard when Belinda looks so pathetic.

“Unless you have a better idea or you want to tell me what you did to get yourself stuck in a snow globe in the first place, I'm going to do this until Lena gets back,” Kara volleys back.

Her super hearing picks up steps that aren’t Lena’s just in time for Kara to return to the ground, snow globe at her back as if she can somehow hide the thing that is twenty times her size through sheer force of will.

She can’t.

“Woah,” says Zack Harris from her English 110 class. “That is a huge snow globe.” 

English 110 has taught Kara that Zack has a penchant for stating the obvious. This seems to extend to his life outside the classroom as well. 

“I was on the decorating committee,” Kara lies. “Things got a little out of control.” 

Zack continues to stare.

“The dance is that way,” Kara supplies helpfully with a finger pointed in the direction Zack came from. The globe, thankfully, has ended up in a back hallway that not many partygoers have reason to visit. Kara pointedly ignores the bottle of booze in Zack’s hand. She’s got a rescue to worry about now. Maybe she’ll tackle underage drinking tomorrow. 

Lena, on the other hand, has never been one to procrastinate. She comes along behind Zack -- the bulky backpack now strapped on her back a contrast to the slick lines of her formal gown -- and grabs the bottle of tequila from his hand in one smooth motion. 

“This,” Lena proclaims, holding up the bottle, “is a violation not only of the law but of several university policies.” 

Zack opens his mouth as if to protest and Lena takes a step in his direction, leaving hardly any space between them. Her heels bring her almost up to Zack’s full height but Kara’s observed Lena intimidating someone three times her size through nothing but will-power and intensity. 

Something in Lena’s eyes makes Zack rethink his protest and beat a hasty retreat back in the direction of the dance. 

Lena doesn’t appear to register Kara observing her. Were Lena Kryptonian, she might pick up on the increased rate of Kara’s heartbeat. Kara was in awe of it when they first met -- still is -- the way Lena powers her way through life at full speed. 

Lena whips a pair of goggles out of her backpack and puts them on. They’re outfitted with a hodgepodge of attachments and Kara watches Lena shuffle through each of them, rotating a lens or adjusting a setting and then spending several moments examining the glass. 

Kara noticed years ago that, while Lena’s movements may sometimes look frantic to the outside world, there’s an artistry behind them and a certainty of purpose. Lena’s breath actually slows when she’s working on a problem, like she’s leaving room for the answers she knows will come. Kara never tires of observing it. 

Kara doesn’t feel bad taking the moment to enjoy the sight of her girlfriend at work. Kara’s own efforts to evaluate the globe had long since passed the point of useless. Lena will let Kara know if she requires assistance. 

She doesn’t.

After a few minutes of investigation with a variety of tools and a couple of experimental pokes at the glass-like substance, Lena pulls out… a laser pointer. 

Kara recognizes it immediately as the one she and Lena purchased when they briefly took in Streaky after one of Zatanna’s spells gone awry had turned him into a cat. Well, he’d always been a cat, of course. The spell had turned him into a cat cat, as Kara called it, with no superpowers or ability to communicate linguistically with humans or Kryptonians. 

The laser pointer looks quite a bit different than it did when Lena and Kara had used it to entertain Streaky -- who has long since been returned to his usual self and declared cat toys ‘undignified.’ The laser is now attached to a small black box with a digital display and keypad via a series of multi-colored wires. 

“There’s a small chance the glass might explode inward,” Lena is relaying calmly to an increasingly put-upon Belinda. “You may want to take shelter.” 

With one final outraged glare in Lena’s direction, Belinda does as Lena has advised and takes refuge behind a line of fir trees as Lena punches some commands into the keypad.

“Don’t think I’m unaware of the manipulations you employed to get me interested in this problem,” Lena throws out in Kara's direction as she aims the laser at the globe. 

Kara does not even attempt to feign innocence. There’s no accusation in Lena’s tone. The statement is meant only to prevent Kara from believing she at any point had the upper-hand. Kara simply grins as Lena presses a button and the laser cuts through the glass in a neat line. 

“It’s really quite similar to the Kryptonian glass we encountered when…” Lena begins to explain. 

Lena halts mid-sentence when a blaring alarm begins to sound inside the snow globe.

“Oh,” she says. “I didn’t anticipate…”

Lena’s sentence again goes unfinished as this time the snow globe blinks out of existence entirely. Unable to react quickly enough, or perhaps suffering from the lingering power-dampening effects of the globe, Belinda is unceremoniously dropped to the floor in the process.

Lena does not even attempt to hide her snicker in response. Belinda is sprawled on the floor, limbs tangled, hair still askew from the harsh winds inside the globe. Kara, always slightly more diplomatic than her girlfriend, takes a step forward to help Belinda up. 

But Belinda is on her feet and smoothing her hair before Kara reaches her.

“Well,” Belinda says, avoiding eye contact with either of them, “thank you very much.” She adds a little extra emphasis to the _very much_ that, in that magical Belinda way, manages to relay she is not, indeed, thankful at all. Before either Kara or Lena can respond, Belinda has turned the corner and all that’s left of her is the sound of her high heels against the linoleum floor as she stalks away. 

Kara turns her attention back to Lena who removes her goggles and then kneels on the floor to stuff them and her other gadgets back in her backpack. When Lena is done, she stands and her eyes meet Kara’s.

Kara holds out a hand in invitation.

“Shall we dance?” she asks. 

“I’m afraid the dance is long over at this point,” Lena says. Kara reads no disappointment. It’s only a statement of fact. Kara can tell by the way Lena’s eyes aren’t quite focusing on her that Lena is mentally going over all the readings she took of the globe. 

The immediate crisis has passed but Lena cannot let go of the puzzle. Kara loves that about her. But maybe she can get her to delay the investigation a bit.

After all, tonight she had promised Lena dancing. 

Lena puts her hand in Kara’s and, with a quick look around to be certain they’re alone, Kara scoops Lena up and takes flight. 

“Hey, you should at least warn a girl,” Lena exclaims. But she relaxes easily into the hold and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder for the moments it takes them to reach their dorm room. 

Their dorm room. Where they are greeted by a disaster. Kara blinks at the piles of clothes and gadgets strewn across the floor and every available surface then turns her gaze to Lena who simply shrugs. 

“I was in a hurry,” Lena offers by way of explanation. When Kara quirks her head and narrows her eyes in response, Lena adds, “Hey I was rushing to save _your_ evil twin.”

“Belinda’s not evil,” Kara corrects. “She’s… misguided.” 

“She’s an idiot who got stuck in a snow globe,” Lena bounces back. 

Kara does not argue. 

Instead she super speeds everything back into place, picks an appropriate playlist on her iPod which she super speeds to her desk and attaches to the speakers, and stops in the middle of the now bare floor to regard Lena, who really does look spectacular in that dress.

“Did you know the proper place for everything?” Lena inquires anxiously, making a move to to look around Kara to the workbench to ensure everything is in order. “I’m going to need to find things later.”

“Later being the operative word,” Kara points out, putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder to gently stop her movement just long enough for Lena to notice the soft music that’s now playing. 

“Later,” Lena agrees, the spell of the mystery finally broken for the moment. Her eyes glittering with anticipation as she realizes Kara’s intent.

Lena steps back slightly so she’s in the perfect position to fit her arms around Kara’s waist. And, finally, they dance. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara says quietly.

“For what?” ” Lena inquires. 

The flight here and the goggles Lena wore to examine the snow globe have left Lena’s hair -- perfectly coiffed at the start of their evening -- adorably mussed. Kara would not dare use the word ‘adorably’ in relation to Lena out loud. Instead, Kara reaches out and tucks a wayward strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, enjoys the feel of the soft strands sliding against her fingertips.

“Sorry that dates with me always end in… not being dates,” Kara offers. 

“It’s okay as long as they end with you.”

Kara flinches at that. Even this, the date a lost cause but the two of them in the same room together, is something of a rarity. 

“Eventually,” Lena amends, sensing Kara’s upset. “After you avert the near apocalypse, fight off the sentient robots, rescue a few of us mortals, etc.” The corners of her mouth twist into a smile, growing wider as she ticks off each item on the list. 

“You did the rescuing tonight,” Kara observes. 

“I’d feel a good deal more personal satisfaction about that had the object of my rescue not been Belinda,” Lena responds. 

There’s an answer on Kara’s tongue but then Lena lets her head fall against Kara’s shoulder as they continue to sway to the music and Kara decides to leave talking about Belinda for later. 

Possibly never.


End file.
